1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to magnetic measurement and, more particularly, to magnetic measurement in fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
The safety and reliability of fasteners, including threaded fasteners, is an important concern in many industrial areas, such as mining, chemical storage, pipelines, aerospace, and power generation, among others. One issue that affects service life of threaded fasteners and hence, the equipment they are installed in, is accurately determining loading and/or tightness at installation and during the service life. Vibrations and harsh environmental conditions during operation of the equipment in which they are installed can alter the effectiveness of installed fasteners. Even when a correct torque is applied to a large threaded fastener at installation, a desired service loading may not be attained and/or maintained during the service life of the fastener.